


Сама невинность

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Fazilet Hanim ve Kizlari (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: «От невинных детей пахло винным перегаром» (с)
Relationships: Yagiz Egemen/Hazan Camkiran
Kudos: 3





	Сама невинность

— Ягыз «Божье наказание» Эгемен!!!

Оглушающий девичий голос раскатистым эхом пролетел над тёмным безлюдным кладбищем. 

— Если ты здесь прячешься от меня, то лучше тебе сразу лечь под каменную плиту! Потому что ты труп! 

Горло Хазан саднило от прохладного воздуха и бесчисленных усилий, которые она прилагала, чтобы докричаться до пропажи. Сосед по лестничной клетке, ставший для неё в последнее время кем-то вроде особенного приятеля, с которым было приятно провести время, пропал. Пошёл в бар с другом, напился, судя по всему, до беспамятства, забыл на столике телефон и уехал в неизвестном направлении. Друг Ягыза нашёл номер соседки и позвонил, чтобы узнать, дома ли этот нетрезвый, а в ответ получил такую словесную взбучку, что влитый за вечер хмель полностью выветрился из организма, не оставив и следа. 

— Что значит, забыл телефон и уехал? — орала Хазан в трубку, а друг-адвокат испуганно икал, вспоминая, составил ли завещание. — Куда? С кем?

— Ни с кем, — мямлил бедолага. — Один. На такси. Час назад. 

— Уже за полночь и дома он не появлялся! Да как вы вообще могли его отпустить?!

Поняв по невнятной речи приятеля, что тот тоже изрядно подшофе, Хазан приняла решение искать Ягыза самостоятельно. В конце концов, семьи у мужчины не было, да и родителей тоже — сирота с рождения. Как так вышло, что она, переехавшая полгода назад в соседнюю квартиру, стала чуть ли не единственным человеком, который в случае чего мог искать потерявшегося господина, думать было некогда. Распалённое волнением воображение тут же подкинуло несколько душераздирающих картин, таких, как падение пьяного тела в Босфор или связанный пленник в багажнике таксиста-злодея.

— Божье наказание! — воскликнула Хазан и направилась по всем известным ей местам, в которых мог прогуливаться принявший на грудь сосед. 

Она проехалась вдоль пролива, уделив особенное внимание участку набережной рядом с большим заброшенным особняком. Пробежалась по парку, в котором они когда-то гуляли, облазила все подворотни недалеко от бара, где приятели распивали спиртные напитки. Ничего. Ни малейших следов мерзкого пьянчуги. 

Тогда Хазан вспомнилось, что в моменты сильного душевного волнения Ягыза почему-то тянуло на старое кладбище, и он объяснял эти странные порывы фразой «А вдруг там почивает кто-то из моих родственников». Он мог часами бродить среди надгробий, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

Поймав очередное такси, соседка ринулась в погоню, пребывая в уверенности, что теперь точно настигнет беглеца. Поорав несколько минут у кладбищенских ворот, Хазан добилась только того, что разбудила охрану. 

— Ты что, блаженная? — опасливо поинтересовался преклонных лет дядечка в синей униформе охранника погостов. 

— Парень лет тридцати, — выкрикнула Хазан, — одетый с иголочки, словно только со страниц модного журнала сошёл! Видели такого?

Охранник включил заднюю скорость, прикидывая, быстро ли сюда доедет наряд полиции, если ему всё-таки удастся нажать кнопку тревоги до того, как эта сумасшедшая набросится. 

— Причёска волосок к волоску как цементом залитая, — продолжала описывать девица. — Ну же, вспоминайте!

От тревожной неизвестности о судьбе Ягыза и непонятливости человека перед собой она потихоньку начинала злиться. 

— Глазища неописуемой красоты, каждый размером с Мраморное море! — выпалила неугомонная, теряя остатки самообладания. — Как можно было не запомнить?

— Ладно, ладно, — благоразумно сдался охранник. — Иди поищи сама, если хочешь. 

Хазан, ворча себе под нос о том, что только всяческого рода безответственные люди спят на рабочем месте, ринулась на территорию кладбища. Она рысью промчалась по дорожкам, призывая соседа на все лады, применяя в основном слегка завуалированные угрозы и ругательства. Не помогло. Ягыз не отзывался, какими бы карами ему ни грозились. Прокричав гневную фразу про могильную плиту и хладный труп, Хазан решила сменить тактику. 

— Упрямец! Выходи из укрытия и позволь отвезти себя домой. Обещаю, больше не буду ругаться, а только называть «господином» и уважительно разговаривать! 

— Я не настолько пьян, чтобы поверить в это, — раздался слабый голос из-за ближайшего надгробия. — Такой наглой лжи я от тебя ещё не слышал, госпожа Хазан. 

— Попался, — удовлетворённо выдохнула Хазан. — Ну держись теперь…

Она протянула руки в кладбищенскую тьму и выволокла на свет фонарей изрядно помятое тело в пыльной одежде. 

— Только посмотри на себя! — воскликнула девушка, отряхивая серую грязь с некогда идеально отглаженных брюк «господина» Ягыза. — На кого ты стал похож? 

Тот только вздыхал, терпеливо снося пытку. 

— А ведь обещала, что не будешь ругаться, — проворчал он под конец экзекуции. 

— А ты сказал, что всё равно не поверишь, — посчитала нужным напомнить Хазан. 

— Как нашла меня? — пьяно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, полюбопытствовал сосед. 

— Да будет тебе известно, Ягыз Эгемен, что я найду тебя всегда и везде! Имей это в виду, когда в следующий раз надумаешь прятаться. 

Молодой человек картинно пошатнулся, икнул и посмотрел на мучительницу преданным взглядом. Мол, ну что с меня взять? Мучительница не повелась, или сделала вид, что не повелась, на эти обезоруживающие зелёно-голубые глаза и для пущего эффекта грозно нахмурилась.

— Никогда не видела тебя в таком состоянии! И как только угораздило напиться до поросячьего визга? Свин!

Притянув к себе тяжёлое тело соседа, Хазан пристроилась ему подмышку, благо рост позволял сделать это идеально, и повела к железным воротам — на выход. Охранник предусмотрительно забился вглубь сторожки и, только когда странная парочка покинула пределы кладбища, позволил себе прокомментировать, насколько сильно распоясалась современная молодёжь. 

— Идти можешь? — заботливо поинтересовалась Хазан, чувствуя, что уже выбивается из сил. 

Ягыз был весь какой-то обмякший, расслабленный. Он с трудом переставлял ноги, и каждый новый шаг девушке давался всё с большим трудом. 

— Да я вообще как огурчик, — хохотнул пьянчуга-сосед и, бесстыдно прижавшись к ней бедром, тут же отпрянул.

— Огурчик, видите ли, — при всём желании закопать отбившегося от рук гуляку на кладбище, Хазан чувствовала огромное облегчение от того, что тот нашёлся и сейчас, вполне себе живой и относительно здоровый, повис на ней всем весом своего прекрасного тела. 

Спасительница довела соседа до ближайшей лавочки у дороги и помогла присесть. 

— Сейчас поймаю машину, и поедем домой. 

Ягыз растянул губы в улыбке и смешно скосил глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на её лице. 

— С-слушаюсь и повинуюсь...

— У-у, алкоголик, — почти нежно изрекла Хазан и метнулась к притормозившей невдалеке жёлтой машине. — Брат, сколько в «Плазу»? Ого, почему так дорого? Ладно, господин заплатит...

Она вернулась к «господину» и помогла подняться. Изо рта Ягыза вырывался горячий воздух, смешанный с парами алкоголя, дублёнка была расстёгнута, шарф съехал вбок. При этом разухабистом виде в зелёно-голубых глазах было столько детской, наивной доверчивости, что сердце Хазан невольно сжалось от испытываемых к соседу чувств. Тут были и жалость, и умиление, и теплота...

Но всё вышеперечисленное не помешало ей, едва сев в машину, пристать к соседу с расспросами:

— Так что у тебя стряслось, а? На работе что-то?

Ягыз Эгемен был собственником и руководителем небольшой компании по производству косметики. Маленький, но очень гордый бизнес нередко приносил своему хозяину немаленькую порцию стресса: то поставщики подведут, то компаньоны. 

Сосед отрицательно мотнул головой и окончательно стянул с шеи шарф:

— Нет, не на работе. Ох, жарко. 

Хазан и самой было жарко, мало того, что в такси шпарила «печка», так ещё и Ягыз мог сравниться по температуре с жерлом вулкана. Она попыталась отсесть от него на какое-то расстояние, но объёмный сосед в верхней одежде занимал практически всё заднее сидение машины, и от него некуда было деться. 

— Тогда почему ты так напился? Что случилось?

— Я... Хазан, не прижимайся, и так всё кружится перед глазами.

— Да я не прижимаюсь! — она поёрзала на сидении, ещё больше притираясь к его бедру.

— Давай дома тебе всё расскажу, можно?

Мгновенно наполнившись негодованием вперемешку с нетерпением, Хазан всё же кивнула и постаралась отвлечься на дорогу за окном. Ягыз откинул голову на подголовник и зажмурился, вероятно, уворачиваясь от «вертолётов», круживших перед глазами. 

— Потерпи, скоро приедем, — она погладила его по коленке, и сосед резко вздрогнул, отзываясь на это прикосновение. 

— Ты... напугала, — сказал он, облизнув сухие губы. 

Когда они затормозили у «Плазы», Хазан помогла Ягызу сначала выбраться наружу, потом зайти в вестибюль, потом — в лифт. В лифте он отлепился от неё и прислонился к стенке кабины, не поднимая глаз, словно ему было больно смотреть на свет. Или на Хазан. Или на свет, исходящий от Хазан. 

В последний раз она приняла на себя его вес в коридоре, помогая дойти до квартиры. 

— Сварить тебе кофе?

— Боже, мне так стыдно, — вздохнул Ягыз, потирая кулаком левый глаз. — Стыдно находиться перед тобой в таком виде...

— Да брось, — бодро произнесла Хазан. — Для чего ещё нужны друзья.

Спустя полминуты Ягыз отозвался грустным эхом:

— Друзья... Да, ты права.

— Так я зайду?

Усадив грузное тело на широкий длинный диван, она ловко прошмыгнула на кухню и загремела кухонной утварью. 

— Как всегда? Без сахара? — уточнила громко. Ответа не последовало. 

Хазан разлила по чашкам дымящийся напиток, себе добавила две ложки подсластителя с горкой и вынесла угощение на подносе. Ягыз сидел с закрытыми глазами там же, где его оставили, не раздеваясь.

— Божье наказание, — проворчала Хазан. — Кофе готов. Сними это.

Она повисла на рукаве дублёнки, помогая соседу выпутаться из тяжёлой верхней одежды. Ягыз не сопротивлялся, послушно выполняя все указания, за что и был вознаграждён вручением обжигающей чашки в широкие ладони. 

— Пей, — скомандовала Хазан. — А теперь рассказывай.

Ягыз вздохнул так тяжко, что дымок, неторопливо поднимавшийся над чашкой, сдуло за секунду. 

— Я, правда, уже начинаю очень сильно волноваться, — объявила соседка, тревожно вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо напротив. — У тебя долги? Какая-то болезнь? Что?!

— Нет, Хазан... — Ягыз наконец посмотрел ей в глаза взглядом, полным страдания и смущения. — Я... Я... Я влюбился. Кажется. 

Услышанное не сразу дошло до содержимого её черепной коробки. «Ягыз влюбился, Ягыз влюбился» набатом отбивало сердце ритм. Хазан немного отсела, дрожащей рукой взяла свою чашку с подноса и залпом её осушила.

В том, что сосед познал прекрасное чувство влюблённости, не было ничего сверхъестественного. В конце концов, он обычный мужчина, которому было не чуждо ничто человеческое. Вот только... Мозг напрочь отказывался относиться к этому обыденно, а настроение вдруг испортилось, словно от получения не слишком приятной новости. Хазан сидела с отстранённым видом, понимая, что надо бы подать признаки жизни и как-то среагировать. 

— Это... Это же прекрасно! — выдавила из себя таким тоном, будто ей предложили преодолеть длительный пеший маршрут в обуви на два размера меньше. — Поздравляю! А в кого? Нет, подожди, не отвечай! Я сама догадаюсь. Это Фарах, да?

Ягыз слушал её монолог с кислым лицом. Он тоже допил кофе и теперь вертел в руках чашку с остатками гущи, точно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в замершей случайным образом на дне посуды шелухе. 

— Фарах, твоя помощница? Ну, я, честно говоря, подозревала нечто такое, когда впервые увидела вас вместе. Она на тебя так смотрела, так смотрела...

— Хазан, это не Фарах. 

— О.

Она пожалела, что не добавила себе в кофе коньяк или просто не налила в бокал что покрепче — сейчас хмель в организме существенно облегчил бы ей этот разговор. 

— Тогда... Ну, тогда наверняка это Ниль! Твоя новая компаньонша из Австралии. Что ж, надо признать, она интересная. Вся такая утончённая, аристократичная, эксцентричная. Уверена, из вас выйдет прекрасная пара...

— И не Ниль.

Хазан с усилием моргнула, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от зелёно-голубых глаз, так проникновенно заглядывающих сейчас ей в душу.

— Ох. Ну тогда, скорее всего, я её не знаю. Прости, с угадыванием глупо вышло.

— Знаешь.

— Но... — они снова столкнулись взглядами. Ягыз смотрел неотрывно, гипнотизируя Хазан тёмным огнём, что постепенно разгорался в глубине глаз. Она не смогла бы отвернуться от них сейчас, даже если бы от этого зависела её жизнь. 

— Хазан, — голос соседа снизился до ультранизких частот, — мне всё сложнее жить с этим, носить в себе, без возможности выговориться, без возможности дать выход своим чувствам... Знаю, что ты относишься ко мне исключительно как к другу, и сегодня я лишний раз получил напоминание об этом, но... Я больше не могу молчать и не могу изображать из себя закадычного соседа, к которому можно забежать за солью в час ночи в шортах и майке... Э-э... не об этом сейчас! 

Под ошарашенным взглядом соседки Ягыз поёрзал на диване, вытер выступившую испарину со лба и продолжил:

— Понимаю, что выражаюсь немного странно, но мой мозг и мой язык отказываются мне подчиняться, и я... В общем, девушка, в которую я влюбился, это ты. 

Хазан вскочила с дивана и бросилась к барному столику, на котором хозяин хранил разнообразные сосуды с початым и нетронутым алкоголем. Она наугад схватила первую попавшуюся бутылку — увесистую, из зелёного стекла — свинтила крышку и припала к горлышку, делая щедрый глоток. Горло тут же больно обожгло и засаднило, Хазан закашлялась, давясь слезами. 

— Да что ты творишь! — Ягыз прыжком настиг неудачницу-выпивоху и выхватил бутылку из рук. — Неужели это такая новость, что сложно пережить её в трезвом виде?

— Сложновато, — прохрипела Хазан, держась за шею. — Но я очень счастлива, что это не Фарах, не Ниль и не кто-либо ещё. 

Внутри неё всё пело, и она не могла понять, отчего кипит кровь — от влитого алкоголя или от чего-то ещё. 

— А счастлива, что это ты? — вкрадчивый вопрос полушёпотом заставил Хазан замереть, ощущая, как всё ближе и ближе к ней приближается огромный, источающий жар даже сквозь одежду, сосед.

— Очень счастлива, — не колеблясь, призналась она, поднимая голову. 

Ей захотелось прижаться к этим чувственным губам, о которых она изредка, совсем чуть-чуть, позволяла себе думать прежде. Хазан приподнялась на цыпочки, подставляя лицо для поцелуя. Ягыз же внезапно обнял её и, прижав к себе, часто-часто задышал в ухо. 

— И я счастлив.

Она насторожилась. Он не поцеловал её, даже не посмотрел в лицо. Голова шла кругом от обилия информации и новизны ощущений, и Хазан вцепилась пальцами в соседов бицепс, чтобы не потерять равновесие, а потом и прильнула к Ягызу всем телом. Ощущать его физически оказалось делом неимоверно приятным.

— Хазан, — пробормотал Ягыз, — не могла бы ты всё же так не прижиматься? У меня давно никого не было, и я боюсь... боюсь, что...

— Насколько давно? — спросила она, поражаясь, что чья-то сексуальная неопытность может так заводить. 

— На самом деле, очень... Да и это толком нельзя назвать, что кто-то вообще был... — дальнейшие слова слились в один неразборчивый, едва слышный гул. 

Хазан внимательно посмотрела на Ягыза. Он не выглядел смущённым, он выглядел так, словно готов был сгореть со стыда, одновременно желая, чтобы оставшаяся от него кучка пепла провалилась сквозь землю. Хазан положила руки ему на грудь, осторожно погладила шершавую ткань пуловера, пытаясь поймать взгляд соседа. 

— Что, даже не целовался ни разу?

Не произнося ни «да», ни «нет» он уставился на неё странным взглядом, то ли мечтая, чтобы позорный допрос поскорее закончился, то ли — чтобы настырная и любопытная особа наконец набросилась на него и жадно зацеловала. Поразмыслив Хазан выбрала второй вариант. 

Она толкнула Ягыза обратно на диван, сама уселась к нему на колени, обняла руками милое лицо. Её возбуждало осознание того, что ещё ни одна женщина не притрагивалась к этим губам, не получала взаимной ласки языком, не задыхалась в его объятьях. Ей нравилось быть первой. 

— Хазан, — всхлипнул он жалобно, и она сразу же почувствовала всю величину проблемы, выросшей под ней, стоило им едва-едва соприкоснуться. — Хазан, ты пьяна, я пьян. Это... это неправильно! 

— Не смеши, — фыркнула она, потянув вверх резинку его пуловера, — я не выпила столько, чтобы опьянеть, да и твой хмель уже развеялся. Но если ты не хочешь...

Оставшись в одной рубашке, Ягыз сделался бордовым, словно раздевание не охлаждало его, а, наоборот, согревало сильнее. 

— Я хочу, — прохрипел он изменившимся голосом, и Хазан почувствовала, как требовательно дёрнулся под ней член.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, — попросила она. 

Издав грозный рык, Ягыз неистово прижался губами к её рту, одновременно сминая ладонями её задницу, как будто желая прикоснуться к Хазан везде где только можно. Она расслабилась и впустила его, отдавшись не слишком умелому, но старательному языку, ласкавшему её с головокружительной настойчивостью. Наконец, когда ей стало не хватать воздуха, Хазан громко застонала и потянулась к пуговицам на рубашке соседа. 

— Почему же ты молчал... так долго? — выдохнула в его губы упрёк, пока пуговицы через одну разлетались по дивану, обнажая мощную грудь. 

— Не знал, как к тебе подступиться, —Ягыз улыбнулся очаровательной в своей невинности улыбкой. — Ты ведь не проявляла ко мне никакого интереса. 

Он припал к её шее, прихватывая участки нежной кожи и оставляя на них тёмно-красные следы. 

— Я не думала... не предполагала... — Хазан задыхалась в огне, который дарили его руки и губы. Мысли покинули голову, оставляя после себя приятную пустоту, и позволяя наслаждаться обжигающими прикосновениями, ни о чём не думая. 

— Знаешь, каково это — умирать от одной лишь улыбки? Знаешь, как можно сгореть от случайного прикосновения? Как урывками, словно вор, изучать мелкие чёрточки лица на протяжении сладостных секунд, чтобы потом, оставшись наедине с собой, вспоминать их, лёжа в темноте?

— Почему! Ты! Молчал! — она обиженно ударила Ягыза кулаком в грудь. Столького он лишил её, действительно украл, но не секунды изучения лица, а недели, возможно, месяцы своей любви. 

— Я искал хотя бы крохи твоей заинтересованности во мне, я правда старался, — он перехватил её руку и поднёс ко рту, прочертив губами след на сгибе ладони. — Но ты всегда давала понять, что не рассматриваешь меня как мужчину. Врываясь поздними вечерами, требуя кофе с сахаром — непременно с сахаром — непринуждённо располагаясь на моём диване, так, словно я не могу... не могу...

— Не можешь что?

— Не могу повалить тебя на этот диван и сделать так.

Ягыз обхватил бёдра Хазан, приподнял их, и в одно мгновение она оказалась на спине, прижатая навалившимся сверху телом. 

— И вот так, — он распахнул её длинную вязаную кофту, задрал футболку до подбородка и растерянно уставился на лифчик, явно не зная, как к нему подступиться. 

Хазан развеселило его беспомощное выражение лица, но смеяться вслух она не осмелилась. Вместо этого приподнялась, помогая снять с себя и кофту, и футболку, и лифчик. Вид обнажённой женской груди навёл на соседа ещё большую панику, продолжительное время он, замерев, просто смотрел на неё, не отводя взгляда, а потом, наконец, шумно выдохнул и что-то забормотал.

— Что? — переспросила Хазан.

— Ты — самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни, — его глаза наполнились детским восхищением мальчишки, попавшего в магазин игрушек. 

— Тебе не многое довелось увидеть, правда? — шутка вышла довольно неловкой.

— Не говори так, — с угрозой в голосе зашипел Ягыз, склоняясь ниже. — Не важно, что я видел или что мне ещё предстоит, для меня ты всегда будешь совершенством. 

Сначала её соска коснулись трепещущие пальцы — неловко, несмело, а затем на маленьком комочке плоти сомкнулись губы. Хазан заметалась под ним, пытаясь заглушить рвущийся наружу стон. Она хотела, чтобы Ягыз проник глубже, заглотил всю, чтобы не только один крошечный сосок, но и всё её тело слилось с ним в единое целое. 

Он не торопился, словно перед ним был самый изысканный десерт, но голод не мучил его смертельно, позволяя насладиться угощением кусочек за кусочком. Рот блуждал от одной груди к другой, оставляя за собой следы от сочных поцелуев, пальцы жадно касались, порой грубо натирая чувствительную кожу, но Хазан принимала эту боль с благодарностью. Он изучал её, исследовал тело, жаждал постичь каждый его миллиметр. 

Выгибаясь под ним, Хазан дёрнула коленом и упёрлась в натянутую на паху ткань брюк. 

— Проклятье, — выдохнул Ягыз и отстранился. — Прости...

— Что? Больно? — испугавшись, она на автомате провела рукой по месту ушиба.

— Нет-нет-нет! Хазан! — он мгновенно перехватил её руку и сам жёстко сжал член сквозь одежду. — Мне многого стоит сдерживать себя и, — взгляд смущённо скользнул ниже, — его... 

— Так не сдерживай!

— Я не хочу торопиться, это неправильно, я...

— Ягыз, — рука Хазан уверенно подобралась к ремню на брюках и принялась по-хозяйски его расстёгивать. — Кажется, в твоей голове сформировалось определённое понятие того, что правильно, а что нет. Но я хочу сказать тебе, — молния на ширинке разъехалась в стороны с характерным жужжанием, — то, чего хотят двое, если это касается только их, — и будет правильным.

Забравшись под резинку нижнего белья, Хазан, наконец, смогла прикоснуться к вожделенному органу. На ощупь твёрдый, тяжёлый, он, естественно, не помещался в руке целиком. Хазан капризно надулась и стащила трусы вниз, обнажая покачивающийся в болезненной эрекции член. 

— Ох. Ого, — только и смогла произнести Хазан. 

Ягыз облизнулся, настороженно изучая её лицо. 

— В каком смысле «ох, ого»? «Ох, ого, неплохо» или «Ох, ого, одевайся и проваливай»?

Она дотронулась до основания члена, игнорируя то, как вздрогнул его хозяин от этого прикосновения.

— Ого. В смысле, вау, — пальцы прошлись вверх до головки, погладили её и спустились обратно. — В смысле, ничего себе. В смысле, ух ты. 

Хазан осторожно коснулась мошонки и тут же отдёрнула руку. Ягыз, закусив губу, смотрел куда-то в сторону. Он тяжело дышал, а вид имел настолько растерянный и даже подавленный, что, казалось, через мгновение бросится бежать. 

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивающе произнесла Хазан. — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри в глаза.

Она вынырнула из-под него, встала на колени, протянула ладони к лицу. Ягыз повиновался.

— За то, что ты так долго прятал себя и _его_ от меня, должен будешь отработать в двойном... нет, в тройном объёме! — Хазан потянулась к его губам, а потом, повалив Ягыза на спину, удобно устроилась сверху.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? 

— Мне не до смеха, Ягыз Эгемен, — она вновь обхватила ладонью широкое основание члена и, осторожно сжимая, стала поглаживать по всей длине. — Даже не надейся, что сможешь от меня убежать. 

С его губ сорвался тихий стон, в котором она узнала своё имя. Ягыз прикрыл глаза, пока его руки накрыли её спину и плечи, больно царапая ногтями кожу в моменты особого напряжения. 

— Расскажи, когда ты впервые понял, что я тебе нравлюсь? — попросила Хазан, продолжая пытать соседа манипуляциями с членом. 

Ягыз с трудом открыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на вопросе. Зелёно-голубой взгляд непроизвольно нырнул вниз, туда, где грудь Хазан соприкасалась с его телом.

— Не знаю... Возможно, когда впервые увидел? Ты стояла в своей новенькой квартире и разговаривала с администратором «Плазы», а я застыл у распахнутых дверей, вслушиваясь в твой звонкий голос, редкий, но такой искренний смех, любуясь твоей фигурой в синем пальто. А потом ты обернулась и улыбнулась мне, и я понял, что пропал. И дело даже не в том, что я нашёл твоё лицо привлекательным, губы полными, а глаза — большими и выразительными. Твой взгляд был таким тёплым и согревающим. Я только потом узнал, что ты всегда так смотришь на мир — с доверием, надеждой, любовью... На меня никто никогда раньше так не смотрел. В то утро я хотел сказать администратору, что намереваюсь съехать из своих помпезных апартаментов, и попросить подыскать квартиросъёмщиков, а через секунду уже решил, что пока ты здесь — никуда отсюда не денусь. Я хотел быть рядом с тобой, с той самой секунды, когда узнал, что в этом мире случаются чудеса. 

Хазан замерла с членом в руке, выслушивая признания, чем коварный сосед не преминул воспользоваться. Ловким движением он вновь подмял под себя полуобнажённое девичье тело, а сам навалился сверху, прижимаясь пахом к бедру Хазан. 

— Ты всегда была со мной такой приветливой, готовой выслушать, неважно, делился ли я радостью или проблемами... — Ягыз уткнулся губами ей в шею. — И только одно омрачало моё существование — ты не замечала, насколько я в тебя влюблён. Когда ты впервые назвала меня другом, мир вокруг померк. Было так больно, что, казалось, я свихнусь. И без того сильная неуверенность в себе подогрелась ещё большими сомнениями и страхами. Убеждаясь день ото дня в том, что не нравлюсь тебе, я проводил ночи напролёт доказывая себе, что так правильно.

— Глупый, такой глупый! — Хазан с силой обхватила его плечи и притянула к себе. — Я очень зла на тебя, Ягыз Эгемен!

— Мне казалось, что я ничего не могу дать тебе: бывший детдомовец, который только и умеет что пропадать сутками на работе, ещё, к тому же, без опыта в этих делах...

— «В этих делах»! — передразнила Хазан. — Ты не должен быть опытным «в этих делах» чтобы понравиться мне! Ты... ты добрый, справедливый, щедрый. Да я не знаю никого, кто был бы лучше тебя!

— Правда? — глаза Ягыза заискрились каким-то новым, преображающим светом.

— Правда. Ты настолько идеален, что у меня даже мысли не возникло, что я могу тебя заинтересовать. А ещё тебе очень хорошо удаётся скрывать свои чувства.

— Пожалуй, в этом я неплох, — усмехнулся сосед. — Всю жизнь тренировался. 

— Я знаю, как вывести тебя на чистую воду! — хитро прищурившись, Хазан просунула руку и вновь схватила Ягыза за причинное место. 

Раздался хриплый всхлип, член в её руке вновь затвердел, а его хозяин отчаянно толкнулся навстречу цепкой хватке. 

— Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, — промурлыкала Хазан, лаская горячую плоть. — Расскажи, как ты меня хочешь. 

— До безумия. Я хочу тебя до безумия, — зашептал Ягыз. — Всякий раз, когда ты оказываешься рядом, я теряю контроль над собой. Хочу раствориться в тебе, хочу обладать тобой, хочу сделать своей. Ты так нужна мне, Хазан...

Волна жара пробежала по её телу, почти болезненно расплескавшись по бёдрам и низу живота. Хазан вздрогнула и свела ноги, чтобы немного унять пульсацию. 

— Продолжай, — попросила. 

Её рука опутала член, то баюкала его, нежно поглаживала, то заставляла кровь бежать быстрее, сильно и резко сжимая орган. Ягыз стонал от этих прикосновений, задыхался, не мог подобрать слов. Наконец, он начал умолять её сжалиться над ним. 

— Я больше не выдержу. 

— Хочу ощутить тебя внутри, — не принимающим возражений тоном заявила Хазан. 

— Это плохая идея, очень-очень плохая, — нервно забормотал Ягыз. 

Его никто не слушал. Хазан усилием заставила соседа перевернуться на спину, пристроившись сбоку, стянула с себя узкие лосины и, наконец, вскарабкалась на вершину крепкого тела.

— Ты уверена? — Ягыз мученически жмурился всякий раз, когда она вжималась бёдрами в его стояк. 

— Как и в том, что люблю тебя.

Он застонал, тихо и счастливо. Нехотя выпустив член из рук, Хазан потёрлась о его длину влажной киской, срывая с губ Ягыза невнятные хрипы. 

— Какая... какая ты мокрая, — прошептал он. 

— Нравится? Это всё из-за тебя, — она приподнялась и направила головку члена внутрь раскрытых припухших складок. 

Ахнув и на секунду замерев, Хазан продолжила насаживаться на крепкий ствол. Ягыз громко зарычал и раскинул руки, борясь с желанием сжать её бёдра и с усилием толкнуться в узкую жаркую щель. Наконец, она приняла в себя всего его, чувствуя невероятную наполненность и растяжение и пытаясь приноровиться к неизведанным доселе ощущениям. 

— Какой ты большой, — одними губами произнесла Хазан. 

— Прости, — Ягыз уже плохо соображал, весь поглощённый огнём вожделения. 

Ему хотелось лишь одного, двигаться, двигаться, двигаться в ней, пока силы его не покинут. 

— За что ты извиняешься? — с улыбкой спросила Хазан, медленно, словно наездница на показательных выступлениях, покачиваясь на нём. 

— За то, что большой, — по лицу Ягыза пробежала судорога, — и за то, что не продержусь долго. 

— Ничего, ночь длинная, — Хазан сжала его бёдра коленями, насаживаясь глубже, заставляя Ягыза метаться и выстанывать её имя, обильно кончая прямо в жадно содрогающуюся от пульсаций киску. — И она вся наша.


End file.
